When I Find Her I'll Know
by Rhine Lei
Summary: When Ariel rescues Eric from the storm he kisses her on the beach, but true loves kiss is far stronger than either realize. When she's turned human by the power of it, they face trials neither could have imagined as they learn to live and love one another. Would either truly give or pay anything to be together?
1. Chapter 1

When the Prince's head dipped beneath the water Ariel panicked and dove after him. His arms spread wide and lifeless as he floated toward the bottom of the ocean. Gripping his torso she tugged him upward with all her strength until she had finally gotten his mouth above the surface. His head rested on her chest as she tugged him to shore.

After she had dragged him onto the sand she collapsed inside the crook of his arm with her head on his shoulder. When she felt his chest rise up and down and his heart beat hammering beneath her cheek she sighed in relief. It was still dark when she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ariel's eyes fluttered open to find the sunlight streaming on her pale skin. Her red hair was dry and felt odd to touch. The Prince had pulled her closer and buried his face in the ruby waves that flowed down her back. Gently, she sat up and stared at his handsome face.

"He's so beautiful," She breathed as she gently brushed his hair out of his eyes. Softly she began to sing of a life spent with this man she had only just met. Her chest swelled and fluttered as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her with such amazement and longing. His large, tan hand came up to cover her tiny cream colored one.

At that moment she meant every word. She would give up everything to stay by his side. When his hand gently closed around her wrist and tugged her close she began to hesitate. Her father hated humans, and often warned her about going to see them, but when he his other hand cupped her face she lost all inhibition and leaned forward to meet his mouth with her own.

The colors in the sky she had seen exploding over the ship the night before was nothing compared to the sparks she felt just then. She no longer wondered what fire was, or why it burned. The kiss began gently, and then became more and more desperate. The hand that had cupped her face now wrapped around her waist. Just as the Prince's other hand reached down to pull her into his lap Ariel felt a searing pain in her tail. She gasped and arched her back against it. Drawing her arms to her chest she balled her fists.

The Prince's eyes snapped open in shock. The strange girls face was twisted with pain and his features creased with sudden worry.

"What?!" He demanded, "What is it?!"

Scanning down her form to determine the problem he froze when he noticed her tail. Blinking, the Prince tried to convince himself that he was seeing things. There was no denying the scales that covered her lower form. Just as the reality that this girl was a mermaid began to sink in her body began to split and she screamed as her fins became two legs.

Ariel's cry erased all the questions that had been running through his mind. His arms locked around her and he pulled her into his chest.

"Hold on!" He tried to comfort her, "I've gottcha!"

Once the pain had subsided she finally relaxed into his chest. His mouth kissed her forehead and he rocked her back and forth. Clammy and sweating she mumbled against his chest, "Eric?"

He leaned to look at her face, surprised that she knew his name, "Are you okay… miss?"

Nodding she pressed a hand to her forehead wearily. In a shaky voice she said, "A few moments ago I would have been asking you that question."

Eric couldn't fight the smile that statement brought on. Despite their situation she was trying to joke with him. Cupping her face again he breathed, "You… saved me. You were singing."

Looking at him seriously she said, "You would have died."

As her shock began to wear off Ariel looked down at her new legs and slowly lifted one. Her mouth fell open as she gently wiggled her toes, "Oh my gosh."

"How did you-?"

"I have no idea." Ariel whispered, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?!"

The excitement that bubbled in her chest was overwhelming. Eric beamed at her and pulled her into his lap. The fact that she was naked became painfully obvious as his hands touched the bare skin of her thighs. He glanced down and felt his pulse quicken. Clearing his throat he asked nervously, "What's your name?"

While he kicked himself for not asking that earlier she replied, "Ariel."

It suited her. Cupping her face again he breathed, "Ariel… that's kind of pretty. Alright then… Ariel."

Closing the distance boldly she kissed him again, wrapping one arm around his neck and twining her fingers in his hair. His hands ran up and down her form as she leaned into him. Laying her down, Eric rolled on top of her and pressed closer.

Sudden barking made them both jump. When Eric looked up in surprise his dog licked his face and he shoved him back. "Get out of here you mutt!"

The affection was obvious in his tone as tried to hold the large animal back. Ariel shrank away and crawled over against a large bolder. The dog ran forward and licked her face again as it had the night before.

"Leave her alone!" He scolded half heartedly and yanked him back, "I'm sorry if this knuckle head scared you. He's harmless really."

Ariel started to tell him she'd seen the dog before when someone shouted, "Eric!"

The Prince looked up to find his advisor running toward him. The skinny old man was still wearing his tattered clothing from the night before. Diving forward he tried to cover Ariel before Grimm could see.

"Oh," The old man gripped his chest in relief, "Oh you really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?"

Ariel clung to his shoulder as he blocked her with both arms spread out on either side.

"Grimm, hold on." He instructed, "Turn around."

"Oh-" Grimm blinked as he noticed the young woman pressing her chin into his back. Quickly he turned around with a furious blush. Once he was no longer looking, Eric removed his shirt and tugged it over Ariel's head. It fell down to her mid thigh and hung loosely off one shoulder. It was entirely too large, but she was covered.

Standing, Eric scooped her up and said, "Okay. It's alright."

Blushing even deeper Grimm replied, "Well- Eric, who might this young lady be?"

Smiling down at her with affection he had never seen the Prince wear, Eric replied, "Grimm, this is Ariel."

It took a moment for the surprise to wear off, "Well then- It's nice to meet you my dear."

"You as well," Ariel said a little awkward. Looking up at the Prince they both stared with love struck gazes. His dopy grin didn't fade, even if the world around them seemed to.


	2. Chapter 2

The iridescent shimmer of the bubbles floating out of her bath caused Ariel to stare in wonder at the perfectly round object. She'd seen bubbled under water, but they never reflected the colors and light that the ones on land did.

"Wow…" As her fingers just barely touched one it burst and faded. Warm water rushed over her face as the house keeper poured a pitcher full over her head.

"Washed up from a ship wreck! Oh you poor thing, and alone, without clothing, in front of a man!"

Tugging on the ends of her hair nervously Ariel said, "Nothing… happened."

It was the only excuse she and Eric had managed to scramble up in time to explain her appearance. It was a bit farfetched that they'd both ended up in the same place on two separate ships, but stranger things had happened.

Once she was clean and dressed the lady lead her down to dinner. Just outside the dining room Ariel paused to listen to the conversation inside.

"Eric, be reasonable. Nice young ladies don't go swimming around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean!" Grimm scolded.

The Prince's voice was determined when he replied, "I'm telling you Grimm she's the one! I finally found her!"

"Perhaps you just haven't looked hard enough. There has to be someone better than this dream girl! One of flesh and blood!"

The warning in Eric's voice came out as a growl when he snapped, "Grimm-"

With a nervous laugh the house keeper- Carlotta- pulled Ariel forward and said loud enough for both men to hear, "Come on Honey!"

Slowly she walked into the room and Eric's eyes snapped to her. His smile grew brighter than the moon as he told her, "You look wonderful."

Blushing she said, "Thank you."

Smiling at Grimm she noticed him stiffen and walked out of the room with a sharp nod. Once he was gone Ariel wrung her hands.

Walking forward, Eric wrapped his arm around her and tilted her chin to look at him, "Ariel?"

Her brow creased, "I shouldn't be here."

Groaning Eric spat, "You heard him?"

"Nothing he said was untrue." The words were like a dagger in her chest. Eric's arms tightened around her waist.

"Please," He kissed her forehead before finishing, "Please believe that I don't care what he thinks."

His insistence melted her worries and she closed her eyes with a sigh. He whispered her name softly and held her close. Before long he was dancing with her across the empty dining room floor with no one else around. The only music was the sound of Ariel's humming.

"You have the most beautiful voice."

Smiling up at him Ariel opened her mouth to respond when she noticed something on the table.

"Oh my gosh!" Sprinting forward she grabbed the strange looking item and thrust it toward The Prince. "What is it?!"

For a moment he looked at her in surprise before chuckling and explaining, "It's called a fork. We use them to eat."

"Wow…" She smiled. Suddenly something else caught her attention and she yanked on Eric's arm. Dragging him with her she looked at a tea pot on the counter. Excitedly she sprinted with him around the castle and listened in wonder as he explained everything to her. Each question she asked he did his best to explain and she attempted to explain what she could about her own world below.

Before long it was night time, and they were sitting on the steps of the palace that lead to the sea. Ariel watched the sun set and Eric watched her.

"Do you have any family?" She asked.

Sadly The Prince shook his head, "My parents died when I was young." The pain on his face crushed her heart and Ariel squeezed his hand.

"What about you?" He asked, "Do you have anyone?"

"Hmm," She nodded, "Yes."

He paused, not having considered that she could be missed at home. "Will they look for you?"

For a long while Ariel simply stared off, seemingly deep in thought. Finally she responded, "If I remain human… I'll never see my father or sisters again."

Warring emotions played though Eric's chest. He couldn't let her go. Not when he had just found her. He drew her to him and tried to reassure her, "Ariel… I don't know if it makes up for it… but when I saw you I knew… You're the one." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "You're the one I've been looking for. I've traveled all over… but it was you all the time."

Smiling she teased, "Even though I ask so many questions?"

Pretending to be confused he asked, "You can talk? I hadn't noticed."

Playfully she swatted at him and laughed. Just like that the tense moment was broken and he pulled her with him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling was a concept Ariel didn't understand. Getting used to her legs hadn't been difficult, but the idea of being able to be harmed just by leaning over too far… it would take time to comprehend. Needless to say Eric spent much of his time catching her.

"Whoa! Careful! Easy!" He shouted as he dove to grab her. Laughing still, Ariel didn't seem to notice that she had almost tumbled down under the carriage when she leaned to watch the horses walking. When they danced in the town square she felt her first rush of adrenaline brought on when the Prince gripped her waist and spun her around in the air. Every time that adventurous smile grew Eric felt his heart warm more and more.

She had no interest in shopping. Instead she ran from place to place asking questions. She wanted to do every activity they could until they were both exhausted.

"Would you like to go for a boat ride?" He asked toward the end of the day. Making a face at him in revulsion he held up his hands and laughed, "Okay no!"

She'd spent her entire life around water, and didn't want to bother with it when there were so many things she didn't know. They rode a horse together through the fields, walked in the garden and tasted everything she even remotely wanted to try.

Nights were the hardest. Eric tossed and turned, thinking about her lying in bed alone and terrified he would wake one day to find her vanished as quickly as she had appeared. Ariel would stare at the ceiling and try hard not to let her worries creep into her mind.

Sometimes she thought of her sisters and missed the closeness they had shared. At times she wondered about her father, but also feared what would happen if he ever discovered where she had gone.

One night, when sleep would not come to find her, she finally threw off her covers and slipped on Eric's shirt that he had first give her. The concept of nudity was also something she didn't understand, and headed out to the beach at night with his large clothing hanging off her.

When she had entered the courtyard she was surprised to find Eric also standing outside and watching the waves as they flowed.

"Eric?"

Looking over at her, a warm smile greeted her and he ran to scoop her up. He kissed her gently and she laughed as quietly as she could manage.

When he set her back down he breathed, "I hoped you would be awake."

They could feel the growing tension in the palace as Grim began to disapprove of Ariel more and more. He had become openly rude, rolling his eyes and often commenting about her action or appearance. Luckily the man had no authority, and despite his hostility, there was little more he could do.

Gently cupping her neck Eric noticed how perfectly her bare shoulder curved as it peeked out of the shirt. Sucking in a sharp breath, he leaned down and kissed her collar bone. She sighed and leaned her head back. Fire burned under her skin each time he made contact. Again, he lifted her and this time carried her back inside, and up to his chambers. In the quiet of the night, all their doubts were chased away.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric leaned against a bedpost at the foot of his mattress and watched Ariel sleep. She was curled up and hugging a pillow. The sight made the Prince never want to leave that spot.

"Are you painting my portrait or something?" She mumbled into the fabric under her.

A soft chuckled rumbled in his chest and he leaned his forehead onto the wooden post. "I just like watching you."

"Mmmm," She sighed and rolled over onto her back, "That's only a little creepy."

He looked up at the ceiling and openly laughed that time, "Says the one who watched me from the side of a ship for hours."

Tossing her pillow at him, Eric playfully knocked it aside. Crawling forward he pinned her down gently before rolling her over on top of him. A half hearted wrestling match ensued until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Looking down at themselves and realizing neither were dressed Ariel leapt up too quickly to hide and fell flat onto the floor.

"Ooof!" She grunted, but continued on toward the closet.

"Will you never learn how gravity works?" He teased.

Sticking her tongue out at him she dove into his closet and tried to be quiet. The door opened and Grim's voice floated through the door.

"Eric? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Of course Grim, Why?"

"Because you have yet to come out of your room this morning! You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out!"

He scoffed, "I haven't been moping."

"I knew having Ariel here was a bad idea. We need to send her away Your Highness!"

Fear clutched at her chest and she held her breath.

"She's not going anywhere." Eric growled. His tone warned that he shouldn't push the matter, but the old man didn't listen to it.

"But-!"

"Grim!" He snapped, "She's staying. If you have such a problem then YOU can leave."

Ariel would have given anything to see his face, but settled for the pleasant sputter he let out. "You- You can be-"

The sound of the door opening again came, followed by, "Say one more thing about her and that's it. Good day Grim."

"Eric!"

"GOOD DAY!" He snapped, and the old man scampered out the door.

Once she heard it close again Ariel emerged, feeling happy that he had defended her, but guilty that she had created such a divide between the two men.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," He said as he closed the distance between them and pulled her close. Though she wanted to say something, she couldn't help but be content with his arms wrapped around her. Sighing, she let him stroke her hair, until the situation changed, and he lifted her onto the bed again.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric toyed with the ends of Ariel's hair as they sat on the steps of the castle again and looked toward the ocean. They were to be married in a month, and had quickly begun a routine that provided little time to see one another. They did their best to see the other, and often tried to sneak away to be together.

Grim had become a grumbling presence, but besides his obvious disapproval he seemed to have accepted that they were going to go through with it whether he liked it or not. Ariel loved the human world, and never grew tired of learning about it. Eric never grew tired of Ariel, and was content to sit with her in his arms while they watched the tide.

Just as he was softly kissing her forehead something in the distance popped out of the water. Ariel perked up and strained to see.

"Ariel!"

Her eyes widened and she jumped up to run out into the water.

"Arista?!"

The girl swam forward and they embraced. Eric could only assume that this was one of Ariel's sisters that she had mentioned. When they parted the girl looked over at the Prince and backed away in fear.

"What have you done?!" She demanded, "How did you-?"

"I don't know," Ariel shrugged, "It just… happened."

The worry never left Arista's face, "You must come back with me!" She glared at Eric and came to grip Ariel's arm, "He'll kill you!"

"I would never harm her!" He growled at her in outrage.

"Arista, listen to me. I love Eric. I want to stay with him. Even if I didn't I couldn't return with you! I'm human!"

"We'll figure it out somehow!" The desperation was thick in her voice, "Please, if father find out-"

"You're not gonna tell him are you?!" Ariel gripped her shoulders and forced her sister to look at her. When she didn't reply straight away she began to panic, "Arista, Daddy will kill us both! Promise me you won't say anything!"

"He thinks you're dead, Ariel! I've never seen him so upset!"

"You can't say _anything_! Let him think I'm dead, unless you truly want me to end up that way."

Eric gently tugged on Ariel's arm until she let her sister go and turned to let him hold her. Her sister watched them in disgust.

"How could you do this to us?"

"She didn't," Eric argued, "It just… happened, but I won't lose her."

"You don't get a say, human!" She snapped, "She belongs with us!"

Turning, Arista dove back into the waves with Ariel calling after her. She shook with fear as Eric hugged her and let her burry her head in his chest.

"It's alright."

She turned her head back and forth, "You don't understand, Eric. Daddy will _kill_ you, and probably me as well. He'd rather see me dead than a human."

"Shhh," he quieted, "That won't happen."

Eric might believe in mermaids now, but there was no way he would understand the power of the Trident without seeing it firsthand. Ariel feared that if he ever did, he'd never see anything again.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric woke one evening to find he was alone in his bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he noticed the balcony doors stood open and the moonlight flooded around Ariel as she leaned over the railing. Silent he walked forward and snaked and arm around her waist. She sighed and leaned back against his bare chest.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, burying his nose in her hair.

"Hmmm," she mumbled, "just thinking."

"About your sister?"

"Yes," she nodded.

Her usually perky mood was replaced with a thoughtful melancholy he sometimes saw. Eric couldn't imagine what it must be like for her to go through so much. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ariel was silent for a few more moments before asking, "Am I a bad person?"

He looked down at her in surprise, "Why would you think that?"

Her eyes searched the sea as she said, "Because I just left everything behind. I mean, my family and I had our problems, but… they think I'm dead… and I think it's better that way."

"It doesn't make you a bad person, Ariel. It means that you were ready to move on. That's normal."

"Is it?" she turned and looked at him, "I have no doubt my own father would kill me if he saw me right now. _Is _that _normal_?"

His grip tightened, "That won't happen."

She sighed, "He's coming for me. The waves bring him closer."

Eric watched the silvery beams dance on her fire red hair and was reminded of the first time he'd ever seen her. She looked sad and beautiful. There was a deeper side to her that he loved and feared.

"It'll be okay." he insisted. As she continued to watch the water he sighed as well, "sometimes at night you talk about your old home. Most of it makes no sense to me, but I can't help thinking that you miss it."

Ariel shook her head, "They're just ghosts, shadows of things that once were."

Leaning his forehead on to hers, Eric cupped her face and closed his eyes, "I love you."

Burying her face in his neck she held him tightly and said, "I love you too."

"Will you come back to bed?"

She didn't protest as he led her by the arm. Once she was safe in his arms all her other thoughts faded away until she finally slept. This time, instead of the sea, she dreamed of the first time she'd seen the Princes face and what she might have done to be with him even if he hadn't kissed her that morning.


	7. Note

Hi everyone! Thank you SO SO much for reading! I am SUPER excited this week because I am honestly only DAYS away from publishing my first book on Kindle! I am working super hard on it at the moment, but I PROMISE I'll keep writing this! Don't give up on me! If anyone is interest in my original story PM me! Thanks!


	8. Book Note

Hi everyone! Thank you SO SO much for reading! I am SUPER excited this week because I am honestly only DAYS away from publishing my first book on Kindle! I am working super hard on it at the moment, but I PROMISE I'll keep writing this! Don't give up on me! If anyone is interest in my original story PM me! Thanks!


End file.
